Uma noite inesquecível
by A.Prince
Summary: Festa no largo Grimauld. A derrota de Voldemort e a formatura de Hermione trazem grandes mudanças para sua vida. Uma noite de bebedeira e uma missão muito bem planejada: Agarrar Snape. Ela consegue? Leiam e descubram  NC17


Nota: Essa História não possui fins lucrativos. Quase todos os personagens são obra de J.K Rowling

_**UMA NOITE INESQUECÍVEL**_

Era dia de comemoração no Largo Grimauld nº 12. A tão esperada derrota de Voldemort fez com que as pessoas se sentissem mais alegres e confiantes, pois sabiam que agora o tão temido Voldie não poderia mais retornar da morte. Pelo menos isso era no que todos queriam acreditar. E, honestamente, ninguém queria pensar muito no assunto, ultimamente.

Além de ser esse o motivo principal da festa que estava ocorrendo no andar de baixo, ainda havia o fato de faltar apenas uma semana para o tão aguardado baile de formatura. As aulas haviam terminado há duas semanas e Hermione, assim como todos os outros, não estava muito contente por deixar sua tão amada Hogwarts para trás, mas podia admitir que sua partida tinha suas compensações. Agora ela poderia investir com tudo para cima de seu ex. professor.

Ela sabia que Snape não era um cavalheiro. Era um homem arrogante e prepotente e nunca a olharia de uma forma diferente de desprezo. Mas ela se apaixonara por ele e não mediria esforços para tê-lo, nem que fosse por ao menos uma vez.

_A culpa é dele por ser tão gostoso. – _Hermione sorriu – _Se não fosse isso não estaria acontecendo._

A única pessoa que sabia dessa loucura era Gina Weasley, mas enquanto ela estivesse ocupada com a língua dentro da garganta de Harry, não haveria problemas.

Até aquele momento,tudo parecia estar conspirando a seu favor. Snape havia sido praticamente obrigado a comparecer ao evento e, provavelmente, estaria irritado, mas isso era o de menos. Agora que ele estava ali, as coisas ficariam muito mais fáceis para Hermione.

A menina havia preparado tudo para a noite de hoje. Achou que já era a hora de abandonar a fachada de Hermione santinha e seguir totalmente a seus instintos. Como era uma coisa bastante informal, Hermione havia optado por um vestido preto tomara que caia, básico, justo da cintura para cima que se abria em uma saia pregada, com cumprimento um pouco acima do joelho. Colocou uma sandália de salto, prata e decidiu usar os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, deixando algumas mechas pender por seus ombros. Seu penteado acabou por deixar à amostra, uma pequena tatuagem no formato de um morcego – muito conveniente – , em seu pescoço, a qual ela havia feito pouco antes de voltar a Hogwarts.

Gina entrou no quarto no exato momento em que Hermione estava virando, dentro da boca, seu sétimo copo de uísque de fogo. A menina estava com os olhos ligeiramente tortos, mas de resto, parecia normal.

_ Já chega né, Mione? Se continuar assim como você pretende agarrar o Snape? – perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ah sim! Snape. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. Então, o delicioso professor de poções já havia chegado?

_ Ele já está aqui? – perguntou.

Gina assentiu. Hermione deu um muxoxo. O que ela estava fazendo ali, enquanto seu morcegão aproveitava a festa, sozinho?

_ Já estou pronta. Vamos descer?

_ Só se for agora – Gina gargalhou – Snape parece que está precisando de um trato.

Hermione mordeu os lábios. Sim. O homem andava, nos últimos sete anos, com cara de quem precisava desesperadamente de uma noite de sexo. E se ele precisasse, ela estava disposta a dar.

A menina desceu as escadas com certa dificuldade. O efeito do álcool finalmente aparecendo.

_Também pudera! Você passou a tarde inteira enchendo a cara! Admira-me muito que ainda possa ficar de pé –_ disse uma vozinha na cabeça de Hermione.

Hermione não sabia se era por causa do uísque, de Snape, ou uma perfeita combinação dos dois, mas o fato era que quando avistou o homem, ela apertou o corrimão da escada com toda sua força ou tinha a certeza de que agora estaria estuprando o Mestre de Poções na frente de todos.

Apesar de estar bem animada, a festa, para Hermione, havia se tornado extremamente desagradável e indigesta. Ela já havia visto o Mestre de Poções. Ele estava absolutamente_ Irresistível _naquela noite e parecia que não foi só ela quem havia reparado nisso. Tonks, agora, estava, definitivamente, se oferecendo para Snape. Pelo que Hermione podia perceber, ele estava resistindo a todas as investidas e, a todo o instante, lançava olhares suplicantes para onde ela estava sentada ao lado de Gina e Harry, o que a deixou confusa.

Ela havia tentado se aproximar de Severus, mas a bruxa de cabelos – hoje – castanhos, não dava nenhum sinal de que iria se afastar dele, o que irritou Hermione profundamente. Um dia que começara tão bom não podia terminar daquela forma. Sua missão não poderia fracassar ou então passaria o resto de sua vida imaginando qual seria o sabor de seu amado.

_ Vaca oferecida – murmurou Hermione irritadíssima.

_ Quem? – perguntou Gina sem dar muita atenção. Harry e ela pareciam estar querendo sugar a alma um do outro pela boca.

_ A Tonks! Quem mais seria? – ela se jogou no sofá olhando diretamente para onde estava Tonks, que agora brincava com o colarinho de Severus.

_ Por quê? – Harry perguntou tão distraído quanto à ruiva.

_ Por que ela está se atirando pro o Snape! Com tanto homem nessa casa, ela foi escolher justo ele!

_ E que é que tem? Ele está precisando mesmo tirar o atraso, não acha? – Disse Harry.

_ Acho, mas tinha que ser comigo! – desabafou.

Harry se separou abruptamente da namorada para encarar, assombrado, Hermione. O que ela havia dito?

_ Mione você está bêbada – concluiu Harry olhando mais atentamente a amiga – Você pode escolher outro cara pra isso. O Snape é tão...

_ Gostoso, charmoso, atraente, cheiroso... Eu podia ficar a noite inteira descrevendo suas qualidades, mas acho que ele ficaria muito convencido– riu-se Gina.

_ O quê? – Harry deu um pulo.

As meninas contaram toda a história para Harry desde o começo. Mais exatamente desde quando elas pegaram Snape só de cueca, um pouco antes de entrar no banho, há três anos. É claro que ele não sabia desse fato, mas elas não ligavam muito. A cada detalhe, cada informação, o menino parecia cada vez mais enojado. De vez em quando, ele até encenava um falso vômito para demonstrar seu desagrado. Harry não gostou nenhum pouquinho de saber que Hermione, sua melhor amiga, estava pretendendo perder a virgindade com Snape, mas se sentiu um pouco mais reconfortado pelo fato de que Severus não havia demonstrado nenhum interesse pela garota.

As três horas que se seguiram foram as mais chatas da vida de Hermione. Não conseguira nem ao menos chegar perto de seu professor, pois Tonks continuava a investir sobre ele, que parecia cada vez mais aborrecido. E para completar, Hermione estava, agora, completamente encachaçada, mamada, xaropada e tudo o mais que tinha direito. Falando coisas que não deveria em alto e bom som para quem quisesse saber. Estava excitadíssima e, mesmo no estado em que se encontrava, podia notar que Lupin estava querendo dar um jeito nesse seu pequeno problema. O homem não parava de beijar seu pescoço a abraçando fortemente e elogiando-a a todo instante. Ela conseguiu reparar também que Lupin estava tão embriagado quanto ela, senão mais. Com certo jeitinho ela se desvencilhou de Remo. Não iria dormir com ele. Não que o lobo fosse feio, muito pelo contrário, mas é que Hermione se sentia muito mais atraída pelos _morcegos_.

_Ah quer saber? Dane-se! Pra mim já chega! Não vou ficar aqui vendo o meu professor delicinha ficar sendo atacado por essa vaca! Além do mais, ainda tem o baile de formatura. Se eu me esconder na sala dele e esperá-lo até ele voltar terei uma chance._

Hermione estava cansada, tonta, excitada e um pouco enjoada. Já estava cogitando a hipótese de seguir direto para seu quarto e desistir de sua missão, a qual havia se saído desastrosamente errada, quando reparou que Snape sumira dali, deixando Tonks desmaiada no sofá de tão bêbada que estava.

Onde aquele homem havia se metido? Como fora embora sem ninguém vê-lo? Pelo menos não tinha levado Tonks com ele. Isso reconfortava e muito a garota.

Aquilo a havia alegrado tanto que sua vontade inicial de ficar na festa voltou com tudo e ela se dirigiu, sorrindo, de volta ao sofá, onde Harry e Gina, agora, pareciam estar conversando – decentemente – com Fleur.

_ Ai eu _quero_ _transar!_ – ela se jogou entre eles com os olhos fechados.

Gina riu. Harry e Fleur arregalaram os olhos para a garota.

_ Bem... – Harry começou – Se você quer mesmo isso... – ele corou furiosamente – Acho que Lupin não faria nenhuma objeção. Ele parece estar querendo...

Fleur franziu a testa, confusa. Gina se desdobrava em gargalhadas e Hermione encarou Harry, incrédula e irritada.

_ Se quisesse Lupin eu com toda a certeza não estaria mais aqui – ela sorriu diabolicamente – Quero transar, mas com _SNAPE._ Só que ao que me parece, aquele idiota imbecil já tratou de se mandar!

_ O.k, O.k. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos – Fleur se levantou e foi embora muito corada.

Gina continuava a rir. Harry inspirou profundamente antes de segurar Hermione pelos ombros e a sacudir ligeiramente.

_ O que o Snape tem que os outros não têm? – ele perguntou.

_ Quer mesmo saber? – Gina interrompeu. Hermione riu.

Harry corou e decidiu que era melhor continuar sem saber os dotes que seu ex. professor de poções possuía.

Depois de algum tempo Hermione se contorceu em seu lugar e deu um muxoxo de desaprovação enquanto virava uma taça de vinho, de uma só vez, em sua boca.

_ Tanto tempo planejando essa noite – ela suspirou – Mas nem ao menos sei onde ele está!

A última frase de Hermione pareceu ser ouvida por mais dois integrantes daquela festa, pois no momento seguinte, Dumbledore e Minerva encaravam a garota com completo interesse.

_ Quem sabe se a Srta. Dizer-me quem está procurando, eu possa lhe ajudar? – Dumbledore a fitou por cima de seus óculos de meia lua e lhe sorriu. Minerva assentiu em concordância.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam de satisfação. Se tiver alguém que podia saber onde Snape estava, era Dumbledore. Ela iria falar, mas foi interrompida por Harry.

_ Não é ninguém, professor. Hermione está um pouco confusa.

Gina se levantou para poder cumprimentar uma garota que estava acenando para ela, mas antes lançou um olhar significativo para Hermione, que retribuiu. Hermione olhou para Harry de forma irritada. Por que ele disse aquilo? Ela não estava confusa!

_ Não estou não – ela disse com firmeza – e estou procurando alguém sim!

_ E quem seria, minha querida? – Minerva incentivou.

_ O professor Snape.

Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar. É claro que os dois sabiam onde achar o professor e, ele não podia fazer nada para impedir Hermione. Mesmo que estivesse bêbada, era maior de idade e, portanto, perfeitamente capaz de fazer suas próprias escolhas.

Minerva franziu a testa. Dumbledore deu um meio sorriso enquanto olhava a bruxa mais nova com profunda admiração.

_ Severus? O que quer com ele? – perguntou a velha bruxa.

_ Nada – Harry se adiantou – Ela só quer...

_ Mandá-lo ao espaço. Fazê-lo ver estrelas – Hermione interrompeu-o, fantasiosa – E, é claro – ela sorriu maliciosamente – botar aquela _varinha_ dele para funcionar. Ela deve estar, a sabe-se lá quanto tempo sem uso!

Harry e Dumbledore arregalaram os olhos. Eles haviam entendido perfeitamente o que a garota havia dito. Harry por que já sabia, e Dumbledore por que ela não havia feito nenhuma questão de esconder. O estado da garota estava pior do que ele tinha imaginado. Contudo, Minerva parecia não ter entendido e, por isso, decidiu descobrir o que era com mais algumas perguntas.

_ O quê? Por quê? – perguntou com a testa franzida – Você está pretendendo matar Severus? – ela perguntou assustada.

Hermione ficou confusa. De onde a professora havia tirado tanta bobagem? Matar Snape? Não mesmo! Ela precisava que ele estivesse bem vivo para poder fazer o que queria.

_ Matá-lo? Eu? – ela repetiu – Só se for de _prazer._

Harry fechou os olhos com força e deu um tapa em sua cabeça. Dumbledore gargalhou e Minerva, parecia, agora, mais horrorizada do que nunca. Ela arregalou os olhos e se engasgou, derramando quase todo o conteúdo de sua taça no chão. Dumbledore se apressou em responder:

_ Se é assim... Severus está no antigo quarto de Régulos Black. Falou-me algo sobre tomar um banho e depois tentar dormir. Se a Srta. For rápida, acho que ainda pode pega-lo acordado.

_Banho é? Até que não seria uma má idéia. Meu morceguinho molhado... Hum... – _Hermione pensou, mordendo os lábios.

_ Alvo! – interpôs Minerva – Hermione é apenas uma criança!

_ E está bêbada – complementou Harry. Minerva assentiu.

Dumbledore franziu a testa. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça furiosamente.

_ Sabe, eu ainda estou aqui! E não estou bêbada a ponto de não saber mais o que quero! – disse seguramente – Eu quero passar a noite com Snape. Sou maior de idade e o único capaz de me impedir é o próprio Snape, entenderam?

Harry e Minerva encolheram os ombros. Realmente, não havia mais nada o que pudessem fazer. A desgraça estava feita. Agora era esperar para ver os resultados, ou rezar para que Snape a dispensasse. Hermione se levantou e deu um beijo casto na bochecha enrugada de Dumbledore.

_ Obrigada diretor – ela sorriu – Não sei como lhe agradecer.

_ Apenas faça Severus feliz. Ele precisa de um pouco de alegria.

_ Eu farei – Disse Hermione com sinceridade. Aquela era a coisa que ela mais queria no mundo.

A garota foi embora rapidamente, deixando Harry e Minerva olhando feio para o antigo diretor, mas Dumbledore acabou com todo mau-humor com apenas uma fala:

_ Não vai adiantar ficar assim, vocês dois. Fiz e faria tudo novamente. Severus merece isso depois de tudo que foi obrigado a passar – disse com firmeza, passando a mão por sua barba longa e prateada.

Hermione subia, apressada, as escadas para os andares superiores. Agora sim! Snape estava sozinho e ela poderia falar com ele. Estava decidida. Faltavam apenas mais três portas para chegar ao quarto em que Snape estava hospedado, mas uma série de sons estranhos e abafados, e uma clara visão de Neville ensaiando movimentos de vai e vem em direção à Luna, sua namorada, que estava prensada contra a parede com as pernas em volta de seu corpo, fez com que Hermione parasse para observar, de olhos arregalados, a cena em que ambos os amigos se encontravam.

_Ah mais que ótimo! Praticamente todas as pessoas dessa casa estão transando e eu aqui. Parada no meio do corredor, espiando pela porta aberta, Neville trepando com a Di-Lua! Que coisa mais encantadora!_

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça furiosamente para tentar tirar aquela visão embaraçosa de sua mente. Em vão. Aquela pequena festinha particular só fez com que os sentidos da garota aguçassem e sua excitação crescesse ainda mais. Ela se afastou do quarto, mas antes fechou a porta. Já a bastava ter visto, não precisava que mais ninguém testemunhasse esse tipo de coisa.

Sem dar tempo de mudar de idéia, ela correu até aporta do quarto de Snape, com o coração batendo forte. Há essa hora ele já deve estar dormindo, disse a si mesma. Mas que se dane! Não cheguei até aqui para desistir! Ela poderia dormir com ele. Talvez, com alguma sorte, quando acordasse e a visse deitada a seu lado, ele a tomaria em seus braços, e quem sabe o que aconteceria?

Abriu a porta com cuidado, e seu coração deu um pulo, ao vê-lo fitando-a do outro lado da porta.

_ Srta. Granger – disse suavemente – Parece que se enganou de porta. O quarto daquele lobo imbecil é no andar de baixo.

Snape estava recostado nos travesseiros, o lençol enrolado nos quadris, o peito nu exposto ao olhar esgazeado de Hermione.

O que ele disse? O que é que Lupin tinha a ver com isso? Por que ele disse onde era o quarto dele? É claro que não havia se enganado. Estava exatamente onde e com quem mais desejava estar.

_ Não acho que tenha me enganado professor – ela lhe sorriu – Queria falar com o senhor. Tentei fazer isso, mas estava impossível com aquela... Com Tonks perto do senhor.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, cético.

_ É mesmo? Não me pareceu que estava – ele suspirou, irritado – Pra mim, a Srta. Estava apreciando, até demais, a companhia de Lupin. O que houve? O lobo não atendeu à suas expectativas?

Hermione franziu a testa. Estava confusa e não fez questão de esconder. Ela apenas encolheu os ombros.

_ Eu passei noite inteira esperando que você me tirasse das mãos daquela maluca e você simplesmente se jogou nos braços de Lupin! – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

_ O quê? Não me joguei não! Só não queria ser desagradável. – sua voz subindo uma oitava.

Snape assentiu, incrédulo.

Hermione não estava conseguindo raciocinar. Ele havia dito que queria que ela tivesse ido até ele? Que tivesse tido a coragem suficiente para arrancá-lo de Tonks e sumir dali com ele? A menina decidiu mudar de assunto.

_ O senhor sabe o que eu acabei de ver antes de vir prá cá? Sabe o que tive de testemunhar para poder chegar até aqui? E depois de tudo você ainda tem a coragem de me chamar de oferecida?– perguntou irritada.

_ Sim, sei. Sei por que também tive o infortúnio de presenciar o idiota do Longbotton _metendo_ com a desequilibrada da Lovegood. E me parece que não foi só ele. Os gêmeos e o Weasley com que você andou nos últimos anos, parecem estar se divertindo muito em um tipo de orgia privada, com as gêmeas Patil e a Srta. Brown no armário de vassouras, no início do corredor. E certamente eles não são os únicos – Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca – E não estou lhe chamando de nada. Só estou dizendo que você foi muito passiva. Deixou o lobo fazer o que quis.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Não foi para isso que foi até ali.

_ Se eu tivesse deixado, não estaria aqui agora – ela suspirou pesadamente – Se deixei Lupin lá embaixo foi por que preferia ficar com você!

Snape sorriu. Havia se finalmente acreditado nela, ou estaria apenas zoando com a cara dela? Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando ele falar.

_ Vou acreditar nessa sua história. Além do mais, acho que também não me comportei de maneira adequada, hoje cedo. Tonks realmente passou dos limites – ele sorriu.

_ Sério? Nem percebi – Ela revirou os olhos sarcasticamente. Parecia um casal de namorados brigando por causa de ciúmes.

_ Ok, vamos esquecer o que houve lá embaixo, sim? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ Sim – Hermione assentiu.

Algum tempo se passou. Estava difícil pensar. Snape estava pecaminosamente sexy e totalmente desperto. Hermione já não conseguia dizer mais nada, por isso estancou no lugar onde estava, observando-o mais atentamente. Sua beleza viril fez com que ela se sentisse enfraquecida e molhasse os lábios nervosamente.

_ Granger! – ele estalou os dedos impaciente – Será que você pode, por favor, parar de me olhar e dizer qualquer coisa? Quer algo mais?

Aquele homem iria levá-la a loucura. E olha que eles não estavam fazendo nada!

_ Nada... – ela se calou, desesperada, fascinada pelo fogo no olhar de Snape – Meus princípios que se danem, professor. Chega de bancar a Hermione santinha e perfeita. Não aguento mais essa vida! – explodiu ela numa onda de coragem – Quero que o senhor faça amor comigo.

_ Granger! – ele falou, num gemido e ela estremeceu – Você não devia dizer isso.

_ Porque não? É verdade – murmurou ela, caminhando na direção da cama, animada pela expressão de desejo no rosto dele. – Quero ser sua. Em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Com um rápido movimento, ela abriu o zíper lateral de seu vestido, e esta caiu a seus pés, revelando suas curvas pálidas e delicadas. Uma pequena calcinha de renda preta era tudo o que a menina vestia no momento. Mais um piscar de olhos, sua sandália se encontrava a um canto distante do quarto e sua calcinha estava no chão, ao lado do vestido.

_ Eu devia mandar você embora – disse ele com voz rouca – Não sou homem para você menina, mas seu encanto provocaria até mesmo o mais religioso... E eu, particularmente, nunca fui muito piedoso – ele empurrou o lençol, e Hermione perdeu o fôlego ao perceber que ele já estava ereto. Quando o viu de cueca deu pra perceber que o homem era bem dotado, mas nada se comparava com a magnitude do que estava vendo. Seria, aquilo, um problema? Hermione não quis saber.

Snape a tomou pela mão e a puxou para a cama.

Hermione tremia. Ou seria _ele_? – pensou ela, quando ele começou a beijar seus dedos.

_ Não me olhe assim. Vamos sem pressa. A última coisa que espero é machucá-la. Você acredita em mim? – ela viu algo como paixão em seus olhos e assentiu sem dizer nada.

Hermione sorriu e o encarou por alguns segundos, corada. Snape franziu a testa, intrigado.

_ O que foi? – perguntou ele.

_ Sabia que há alguns anos, quando você teve de dormir aqui uma vez... – Ela começou, mas Snape a interrompeu.

_ Você e a Srta Weasley me viram antes de entrar no banho – ele concluiu sorrindo.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, espantada. Estaria ele, lendo sua mente? Ou será que era tão fácil descobrir o que estava pensando?

_ Como sabe disso? – perguntou, assustada.

_ Ora Hermione, faça-me o favor! – ele disse ainda sorrindo – Fui um Comensal da Morte espião. Acha mesmo que não sabia que tinha duas menininhas me olhando pela fresta da porta?

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

_ A questão é: Vocês gostaram do que viram?

_ Digamos que foi o suficiente para eu querer mais – ela riu um pouco constrangida virando a cabeça para o lado afim de evitar o olhar de Snape. Movimento errado, concluiu ela quando seus olhos foram de encontro à Marca Negra – agora cinza – no braço esquerdo de Severus. Sentiu seu corpo enrijecer com o choque e seus olhos lacrimejarem. O quanto Snape devia ter sofrido, e ainda sofria, por causa de uma única decisão errada?

O corpo de Severus também estava rijo e seu rosto lívido. Sabia o que Hermione estava observando e o porquê de estar tão assustada. Há apenas alguns meses, ela própria havia sido uma vitima dos Comensais da Morte. E tudo isso por que ela havia nascido trouxa!

_ Quer ir embora, Hermione? – Perguntou suavemente, sentindo uma pontada em seu coração – Não deveria estar querendo se entregar a um homem como eu.

Hermione, de repente, olhou pra ele parecendo bastante aborrecida com alguma coisa.

_ Ir embora? Ficou maluco? – ela deu um muxoxo ao ver que Snape estava confuso – Sempre soube o que você foi e isso nunca me impediu de estar aqui. Acha mesmo que não sou capaz de decidir o que quero?

Snape estava assustado com essa súbita explosão de Hermione e por isso, decidiu ficar na defensiva.

_ Bom, você me pareceu um pouco assustada – disse simplesmente.

_ Só por que não me lembrei que você também tinha uma Marca Negra. Não por que tenho medo de você – ela lhe sorriu.

Snape franziu a testa e, em seguida, sorriu aliviado. Ainda estava frustrado por causa da Marca, mas Hermione conseguiu fazer com que seu estado de espírito voltasse a ficar como estava antes desse pequeno incidente.

_ Você não deveria ter dito isso – sussurrou maliciosamente em seu ouvido.

_ Sério? – Hermione perguntou cheia de sarcasmo.

_ Sério – ele repetiu com firmeza.

Hermione riu, e ele respirou fundo antes de começar a beijá-la vagarosamente, de maneira sensual, deixando claro, como cristal, que a queria. O movimento malicioso da língua dele em sua boca inflamou os sentidos de Hermione, e ela se agarrou a ele. Snape ativou o beijo, tornando-o mais picante.

_ Você é perfeita demais para mim – sussurrou ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Envolveu o seio de Hermione com a mão, e depois com a boca, sentindo o mamilo endurecer com o contato de sua língua. Quando ela gemeu, ele pegou o outro seio, e ficou enlevado pela maneira como ela começou a contorcer os quadris. Sabia o que ela desejava, e com intento decidido, entreabriu as pernas de Hermione e a estimulou com seus dedos. Ela estava pronta para ele, e, por um momento, ele quase perdeu o controle. Dominou-se com esforço e penetrou o corpo dela com os dedos, até que ela relaxou, com os olhos dilatados de prazer.

_ Professor... Por favor – sussurrou ela.

Ele sorriu, confiante de que lhe daria o maior prazer de sua vida. Na cama, era um homem experiente e magnânimo. Apesar de, com Hermione, não ser muito tranqüilo, admitiu ao sentir sua excitação chegar a um ponto intolerável. Não conseguiria esperar muito. Não se sentia tão excitado assim desde que era adolescente. Com um gemido, afastou-se de Hermione, afim de alcançar um travesseiro que tinha deixado cair.

_ Professor...! – exclamou Hermione, ao sentir que ele se afastava.

O corpo todo dela tremia de desejo de tê-lo dentro de si, e ela o agarrou pelo pescoço, apressando-o. Sentiu que ele levantava seus quadris com o braço e, instintivamente, flexionou as pernas para recebê-lo. Lentamente, e com infinito cuidado, ele se colocou sobre ela, que sentiu seus músculos se contraírem em torno dele.

_ Estou machucando você? – perguntou em uma voz baixa e rouca.

_ Não – mentiu ela.

Não havia dor, exatamente. Era, apenas, tudo muito novo e intenso. A última coisa que ela queria no momento era que ele se afastasse. Ela sorriu, timidamente, e com um movimento firme ele penetrou seu corpo. Imediatamente o desconforto desapareceu, e ela sentiu uma sensação de completude e começou a movimentar os quadris, ainda hesitante, desfrutando das maravilhosas sensações que ele provocava dentro dela.

_ Desculpe – ele sussurrou encostando seu rosto no dela – Você quer que eu pare?

_ Não! – a resposta foi imediata e Hermione o prendeu com as pernas.

_ Vai ficar ainda melhor, acredite – prometeu ele, começando a se movimentar, lentamente e com o máximo de cuidado. Como se Hermione fosse feita de porcelana.

Snape passou a língua em seu mamilo, e aumentou a intensidade do movimento dentro dela. Ela se contorceu e se agarrou aos lençóis, concentrada na magnífica sensação de senti-lo cada vez mais fundo dentro de si. Percebendo que não agüentaria por muito tempo, antes de explodir de prazer.

Pequenos espasmos começaram a percorrer-lhe o corpo, e ela enfiou as unhas nos ombros dele. De repente, ela estava num lugar onde somente Snape sabia onde ficava, e, quando ele colocou as mãos sobre ela, Hermione convulsionou e seu corpo foi levado em uma onda de prazer.

Nada a preparara para aquela doce torrente, e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas quando ele parou de repente e, em seguida, a penetrou em um movimento firme e profundo, gemendo o nome dela.

_ Hermione...! – o orgasmo dele foi uma explosão de paixão, e, muito tempo depois, ele ainda estava sobre ela, seu corpo estremecido pelo tremor. Hermione não ligou, e protestou quando ele se afastou. Fechou os olhos e se aninhou junto a ele, sentindo o calor de seu corpo. Acariciou o peito de Snape, suspirou, beijou-o de leve nos lábios e dormiu.

Snape olhou para Hermione e seu coração se apertou. Sabia que de manhã, a garota, provavelmente, inventaria alguma desculpa e sairia correndo do quarto, deixando-o para trás. Após as experiências de rejeição na infância e adolescência, não tinha paciência para a ternura que as mulheres esperavam após o sexo. Contudo, a doce e frágil Hermione, deitada com a cabeça sobre o coração dele o suavizava, mais que chateava. Não queria desfazer aquela relação... Honestamente, queria abraçá-la e mantê-la o mais próximo de si pelo resto de sua vida. Não conseguia sair de perto dela.

_Você a ama – _disse uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça. – _por isso ficou tão irritado quando a viu com Lupin._

_ Eu sei – murmurou para si mesmo. – Só queria saber se ela sente o mesmo – terminou sonhador.

_Então pergunte para ela, idiota_.

Aquela solução parecia ser a mais simples de todas, mas ao mesmo tempo a mais difícil. E se ela dissesse que não o amava? Que foi apenas curtição, após uma noite de bebedeira? E se ela ridicularizasse dele? Conseguiria suportar mais essa rejeição?

O que estava acontecendo com ele? O frio e insensível Mestre de Poções, o Sonserino cruel e inexorável. Um ex. Comensal da Morte. O homem que era considerado por todos como desumano, estava sentindo medo do que Hermione iria lhe falar? Isso era patético. Teria de aguentar um não, se isso fosse necessário para tirar aquela duvida de sua cabeça.

Snape continuou observando-a e depois de algum tempo, finalmente, adormeceu.

Hermione estava acostumada a acordar sozinha em sua cama, muitas vezes acompanhada apenas por bichento, seu gato. Entretanto, Hoje ela podia sentir a presença marcante do homem que mudara sua vida.

Os longos braços de Snape a envolviam e suas mãos a seguravam firmemente junto a si, como se tivesse medo de que ela escapasse. Ela se consentiu induzir pela doce sensação de tê-lo e fechou os olhos com força, relembrando a noite anterior.

Fora uma noite de mudanças. À noite em que Hermione, a aluna perfeita, deixou para trás todo o seu pudor e se entregou ao homem que amava. Permitindo que ele lhe ensinasse muito mais do que aprendera em sete anos. Era um novo tipo de conhecimento. A tão esperada descoberta do corpo e alma de Snape. A incrível sensação de se descobrir nele. De saber perfeitamente que jamais iria existir outro que fizesse com que Hermione o esquecesse.

Snape também se sentia dessa forma, mesmo que ela não soubesse. Os anos de isolamento, abandono e frieza se revogaram. A extensa procura pelo amor enfim se concluíra; naquela noite, naquele quarto, naquela cama. Agora ele se sentia completo. Não escaparia mais, não disfarçaria mais. Agora ele era capaz encontrar a prosperidade ao seu lado. Mas ainda tinha um porém: Hermione aceitaria viver todo esse amor ao lado dele? Do homem que sempre a humilhou? Talvez. Se ela havia se entregado a ele era um sinal de que não o odiava, mas será que o amava?

Ela se mexeu, se aproximando do corpo que a esquentava e a recebia. Docemente ele afundou seus lábios no pescoço dela e depois em seus lábios, fazendo com que Hermione o encarasse com um sorriso.

_ Bom dia – ele disse.

_ Bom dia – ela moveu a cabeça e a apoiou no peito de Snape.

Seu corpo estava dolorido e sua cabeça então, nem se fala, mas se sentia feliz. Não trocaria aquele momento por nada no mundo e desejou que o tempo parasse, para que os dois ficassem ali, juntos, para sempre.

_ Hermione? – ele a chamou, um pouco hesitante – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ela assentiu. Responderia tudo o que ele quisesse saber.

_ Você gosta de mim? – disse de uma vez, antes que sua coragem se esvaísse.

É claro que ela gostava! Gostava, não. Amava. Mas será que era essa a resposta que ele queria ouvir?

_ Por que quer saber? – ela perguntou.

Snape suspirou e beijou o alto de sua cabeça, antes de se afundar no travesseiro.

_ Antes eu quero que você me responda – ele sorriu.

Hermione se mexeu, de modo que agora ela podia encarar os olhos negros de Snape. Confusa com a pergunta e assustada com a reação que ele teria.

_ Ok. Sei que sou uma tola por dizer isso, mas... Eu te amo – ela baixou os olhos, constrangida.

_ O quê? – Snape se levantou num pulo. Os olhos arregalados e seu peito se enchendo de alegria.

_ Eu.. Bem... Eu disse que te amo – ela sorriu timidamente.

Snape a tomou nos braços e a beijou com necessidade e urgência. Como se não pudesse ter o suficiente dela. Quando se separaram ambos estavam vermelhos e ofegantes, mas não se moveram um milímetro.

_ Hermione, fica comigo? Não só hoje. Fique comigo pelo tempo que esse seu amor durar e em troca, prometo fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Só me deixe mostrar o quanto eu te amo.

Agora foi a vez de Hermione arregalar os olhos. Ele a estava pedindo em namoro? Ele disse que a amava? Impossível!

_ Você está querendo me pedir em namoro? – perguntou, espantada.

_ Se você quiser, sim. Estou.

Hermione pulou no colo de Snape e sorriu quando sentiu que outras partes do corpo do homem estavam despertando. Ela decidiu dar sua reposta, entre beijos, antes que fosse tarde demais para ela conseguir emitir algum som, que não fosse considerado um gemido.

_ Sim, _sim_, SIM! – ela o beijou com paixão e ele respondeu as suas caricias com a mesma intensidade. Logos estavam se entregando um ao outro, pela segunda de muitas outras vezes que ainda estavam por vir.

Muito tempo depois, quando já tinham tomado banho e se recuperado dos espasmos insistentes que teimavam em permanecer em seus corpos, Severus e Hermione desceram as escadas rumo à cozinha, onde iriam tomar café. Snape ia abraçado a Hermione e parecia não fazer nenhuma questão de esconder seu relacionamento com ela.

Quando entraram no aposento, todos já estavam sentados, servindo-se de tudo o que havia na mesa. De fato, fora Dumbledore, Gina, Harry e Minerva, que já sabiam de praticamente toda a história, pareceram congelar, olhando o casal que, agora, sentavam-se em dois lugares vagos, um ao lado do outro ainda de mão dadas.

_ Que brincadeira é essa, Harry? – Rony perguntou baixinho – Me diz que estou ficando doido.

Harry olhou para o amigo e balançou a cabeça.

_ A Mione dormiu com ele ontem.

E Harry contou toda a história para Rony, que parecia estar com vontade de vomitar, enquanto todos ainda olhavam para Snape e Hermione.

Ao término do café da manhã, Hermione lançou um olhar vitorioso para Tonks, mas esta definitivamente não ligou. Ela estava de fato, trocando carícias muito intimas com Lupin.

Dumbledore e mais alguns integrantes da mesa sorriam simpaticamente, mas Minerva parecia furiosa e se virou para Severus praticamente aos berros.

_ Não acredito que teve a coragem! – ela bufou. Todos voltaram sua atenção para a velha bruxa – Mas agora está feito! Só não acho certo você ficar iludindo Hermione, se vai se mandar daqui a pouco!

_ Não que eu ligue para o que você acha, Minerva – falou Snape indiferente e estranhamente calmo – Mas não estou iludindo ninguém.

_ Como não? Eu estou vendo! Está bancando o homem apaixonado, mas daqui a pouco você vai para sua casa e deixar Hermione como fez com todas as outras.

Snape prendeu a respiração. Era constrangedor demais, para ele, Minerva ficar contando detalhes de sua vida pessoal na frente de todos, incluindo seus ex. alunos.

_ Creio que minha vida particular não seja da sua conta – ele sorriu maliciosamente – E sim. Vou embora daqui. Não agüentaria ficar no mesmo lugar com tantos pirralhos, por tanto tempo – Snape suspirou – Contudo, para sua informação, estou mais do que disposto a levar Hermione comigo.

Hermione olhou-o surpresa. Não esperava que Snape a convidasse para morar com ele. Estava, até mesmo, cogitando a hipótese de vê-lo somente nos finais de semana.

Minerva, por sua vez, ficou ainda mais irritada.

_ Ah sim! Leve-a e quando enjoar descarte-a. Será ela quem vai ficar com fama de vagabunda! – ela berrou.

Dumbledore interrompeu:

_ Já chega Minerva. Creio que já falou mais do que deveria.

As pessoas presentes observavam a cena, pasmos. Primeiro pelo fato de Hermione estar, aparentemente, namorando com Snape e segundo, por que Minerva parecia descontrolada e não hesitaria em descontar sua raiva em quem quer que fosse.

Snape cerrou os dentes e atirou o guardanapo na mesa, furioso. Ele se levantou e virou o corpo na direção de Hermione, que o encarava com curiosidade.

_ Não pense que estou fazendo isso por você, sua velha miserável – seu olhar foi de Minerva para Lupin que estava tentando abafar o riso – E você, seu lobo infeliz, é melhor parar de rir se não quiser ficar sem todos os seus dentes.

Snape voltou a encarar Hermione, antes de tirar uma pequena caixa de veludo negro de seu bolso e ajoelhar-se diante da garota. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir e nada do que tinha vivido conseguiu prepará-la para aquele momento. Severus pegou sua mão com a sua e abriu lentamente a caixinha, onde podia observar-se um lindo anel de ouro branco envolto com pequenos rubis e uma esmeralda no meio.

_ Não queria fazer isso nem aqui nem agora. Talvez seja muito cedo para isso, mas realmente não tenho opção – ele a fitou intensamente. Os olhos ônix cheios de paixão – Hermione Jane Granger. Prometo amá-la e respeitá-la todos os momentos de minha vida – começou ele sorrindo, olhando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto da garota – Me daria a honra de se tornar minha esposa?

Mais uma vez, naquele dia, Hermione se viu pulando no colo de Snape e beijando-o com todo o amor que possuía. Aquele seria um dia memorável. Mal começaram a namorar e já se casariam. Hermione riu.

_ É claro que sim!

Muitas palmas foram ouvidas pelo local. Até mesmo Harry e Rony que não gostaram muito da idéia, já estavam começando a se conformar. O queixo de Minerva pareceu que iria cair no chão, tamanho era seu espanto. Gina correu para abraçar Hermione e depois Snape, que devido à surpresa não reagiu. Depois foi a vez de Dumbledore repetir o gracejo e logo, todos estavam indo cumprimentar o jovem casal. Neville parecia apavorado, mas mesmo assim conseguiu apertar a mão de seu ex. professor de poções. Após algum tempo, Snape permanecia abraçado à Hermione, quando a voz de um dos gêmeos pôde ser ouvida.

_ Valeu Sev! – o garoto riu.

_ Éé o Morcegão se deu bem! – o outro gêmeo, se desdobrou em gargalhadas assim como todos os outros.

Snape já ia retrucar, mas a palavra _Morcegão _lhe trouxe de volta a mente, uma pequena figura tatuada no pescoço de Hermione. Tinha a certeza de que também era um morcego e, só agora podia entender o motivo.

_ A tatuagem...? – ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

Hermione gargalhou e depois o encarou tentando segurar mais uma onda de risadas.

_ O que posso fazer? Há alguns anos descobri meu fetiche por esse animais – ela riu – Por um em especial, na verdade.

_ Engraçadinha – Snape a puxou para si e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

Agora nada mais importava. O que ele foi, o que ela era; o que ele havia feito... Nada mais tinha o mínimo de valor para os dois, a não ser, é claro, o fato de que jamais iriam se separar e viveriam uma vida feliz e tranqüila para sempre, unidos por um estranho, mas real, amor que havia crescido dentro deles sem que percebessem, até o momento em que se tornou insuportável guardá-lo dentro de si.

O casamento ocorreu dois meses após o pedido. Gina, Harry e Rony foram os padrinhos de Hermione. Os de Snape foram, é claro, Dumbledore e Minerva – que agora já havia aceitado a união dos dois – e de quebra, Lupin também foi escolhido.

Dois anos após a união, Hermione deu à luz a belos trigêmeos. Snape, quando soube, quase arrancou os pouco em desespero, um pouco em felicidade. Eram dois meninos e uma menininha. Todos eram uma cópia exata de Hermione a não ser, pelos cabelos e olhos completamente negros que os três herdaram do pai. Patrick, Jamie e Rose Snape. Patrick, o mais velho dos três, era o mais sério, com o comportamento exatamente igual ao do pai, fora mandado para Sonserina – o que deixou Snape extasiado – Já os outros dois eram brincalhões demais e pareciam ter herdado o bom humor da mãe. O casal fora mandado para Grifinória – Ao que Hermione chorou de tanta alegria.

A família em si, era muito estranha e muitos ainda achavam que Hermione fosse louca, mas eles não ligavam para isso. Apesar de serem completamente diferentes, eles eram uma família unida e se amavam incondicionalmente, não deixando que os comentários maldosos dos outros os afetassem.

_**FIM**_

_Angelina V. Valentine_


End file.
